Connie Maheswaran
"I don't know what'll happen in the future, but if something dangerous comes along, I don't '' ''want to be a burden. I want to help! I want to be there for Steven, to fight by his side! The Earth is my home too, can't I help protect it?" -'Connie Maheswaran' Connie Maheswaran is Steven Universe's best friend and a member of the Crystal Gems who debuted in the episode "Bubble Buddies". After meeting Steven, she slowly began to learn about him, the Gems, and their past. Growing a strong bond with them, Connie decided that she wanted to help him and the Crystal Gems whenever danger arose in the Earth, training how to fight using a sword with Pearl since "Sworn to the Sword". She eventually becomes a skilled combatant and often aids the Gems during times of conflict. Why She Rocks # She has a very cute and realistic design. # She is initialy introduced as a sniffling, restrained introvert who had some personal issues to overcome. Throughout the series, she grew more fearless, curious, and intelligent. # Despite her obedience to her parents, Connie is not above trying new loopholes to escape these tight workinss. # Connie has grown used to the strange dynamic of her friendship with Steven despite her initial uncertainty of it. # She often expands her horizons in terms of hobbies, as she enjoys tennis, reading and playing the violin. # "Sworn to the Sword" shows a more confident and aggressive side to her when she learns sword fighting, developing a sense of fearlessness, reliance, and realism. # Said episode also highlights her strong feelings for Steven through her dedication to becoming his knight. #* This boost in confidence is also shown in "Nightmare Hospital" when Connie stands up to her mother about her strict upbringing and rules, and also even revealed her involvement in magical affairs. # "Beach City Drift" emphasizes her level-headedness when she tells Steven she is "thinking mad" about Kevin, and when they de-fuse, she is the one who convinces Steven that they have been obsessed with Kevin and to let go of their grudge. # Stevonnie, the physical embodiment of Connie and Steven's platonic relationship, is quite adorable and entertaining to watch. #* As Garnet puts it, she is an experience! Bad Qualities # It took her an unbelievably long time for her to stand up to the tight workings of her parents. # Due to Pearl's negative reinforcement, she began to display a reckless side, though this was quickly put out by Steven. # She can get easily distracted if she finds something more interesting like reading Buddy Buddwick's journal or spending time with some magical company. # She was quite selfish in the episode "Together Alone", forcing Steven to unintentionally fuse when he was previously instructed not to, especially in his position of power. Trivia * Her surname, Maheswaran, means "Lord of the Universe" in Hindi and is traditionally a Tamil first name. * Connie (or at least her family) is Shaivite as seen by the surname Maheswaran (Mahesh is the Hindu God Shiva, a member of the Trimurti (Brahma, Vishnu, and Mahesh). ** She might be Tamilian, but her caste is unknown. * Given that Steven's birthday is in August, Connie's birthday would be somewhere in November. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:2010s Characters Category:Swordsmans Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Steven Universe Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:American Characters Category:Musical Characters Category:Kids Category:Sidekicks Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Protagonists Category:TV Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Indian Characters Category:Fan Favorites